My English Teacher's Secret
by grapple6
Summary: A story of a small joke that turned into the revealing of my teacher's secret
1. Chapter 1

My 7th grade English teacher had been acting _different _lately. Whenever there is a student absent from class she doesn't bat an eye. Its not like her, its so strange. Well, I found out she has a horrid secret. This is how she became what she is. It is because of one thing I said.

I was always into creepypasta typed things so I always drew creepy things in class. I decided to draw one of my English teacher, who is very wide. It turned out to be a whale and I was talking with my friend, Michael, and we called her _The Troff_. We wrote that very large on the paper with an outline of a whale. "He he, Look at The Troff, shes a whale." My teacher came around and snatched the paper from us and said, "You know Olivia, you think everything is not as it seems, but it is and soon it will be obvious to you." I was obviously very confused. She gave me the paper back and I continued to draw the creepypasta whale. But, I could just feel her eyes burning into my skin, like, she was watching my every stroke of the pencil.

When I was done I showed Michael and he played this fake scared face. We were both laughing at the whale I drew. But, I could still feel her eyes burning at the back of my neck. When I looked at her, she was looking away. After the bell rang, I started to feel kinda sick. I made a quick stop to the bathroom to see that I was very pale. So, I went to the office to call my mom. I almost fainted when I saw who was in there. _Micheal_. He was in the exact same condition as I.

Pale face, feeling sick, _lifeless eyes_. We looked at each other in awe. It was like we were looking at an opposite gender mirror. No one was in the office. No one except for, _The Troff. _

"Oh dear," she said. "You both look terrible!" Michael said "I feel like I'm going to pass out." "Yeah, me too." I added. "Well then its working." Said The Troff. "Wait what!?" Michael and I both exclaimed at the exact same time. "Nighty Night!" She said. At that moment I saw Michael fall to the ground, and seconds after, I did too.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a horrible headache, I looked around, I was on a beach. About 10 feet away from me was Michael, still unconscious. My eyes adjusted to the bright light the sun gave and what I saw almost made me throw up. Blood. Blood everywhere. I got up and walked over to Michael and shook him, "Michael wake up we have to get out of here!" I said. "No, Oscar, no more potatoes." He said, dreaming. I would have laughed but I was too scared. "C'mon Michael you _**HAVE**_ to wake up!" I said fretfully. He slowly opened his eyes and got a good look around and said "Yeppers, I knew it, I'm dreaming. Wait. Does that mean, I can control my dreams? I can fly!" He said, and then jumped up and started flapping his arms trying to fly. "Why can't I fly?!" He wailed. "This isn't a dream Michael, this is real, we have to get out of here!" I said cautiously. At that moment, something rose from the waves which made a cold chill go throughout my whole body.

There floating in the water was a whale. Not just any whale one that would make you look twice to see if it is really there. Unfortunately, it was. It had pitch black eyes with bright red pupils. The smile hit me hard, it spread across its whole face. It had sharp teeth with blood dripping from them. But, what got to me the most was the various weapons lodged into its body, like people had tried to kill it but failed. Then it said six words that solved this puzzle. "You guys are being awful rude." When it said these words my heart stopped. This whale, is The Troff.

"Why don't you come and join me over here?" She said in a way that made me feel like I had to do what she said. "Sorry I didn't clean up, you guys came to a little earlier than expected. Heck, I didn't even finish my lunch!" After she said that she took a large bite out of someone's torso. I looked at Michael, he had the exact same expression I did, speechless and an obvious look of horror. "Better clean up the place before we start our game!" She then blew some water out of her blow hole and it was tainted with blood. The bloody water washed away a large pile of bones, children's bones. "Now, lets get started!" she said cheerfully. Michael and I looked at each other in horror I was about to whisper to him but she said" ah ah ah, we don't need anymore secrets, you can say it out loud, it won't affect the plans I already have for us." I looked down at my feet. I wasn't ready to die.


End file.
